A bout de souffle
by vaughn's girl 59
Summary: Ce devait être un dimanche ordinaire pour nos deux hommes. Une séance de sport, un câlin matinal. Alors comment l'ordinaire a t-il pu tourner au cauchemar? Mcdanno relation établie donc slash. Les warnings viendront avec le chapitre 2.
1. Chapter 1

_J'envoie mille baisers aux personnes qui se reconnaîtront facilement ici, en raison de leur soutien, de leurs petits mots de réconfort et pour m'avoir aidé à garder le moral ces deux dernières semaines et ce week-end pour une personne en particulier- oui, oui tu t'es bien reconnue ma belle -)._

_En tout cas, voici une nouvelle histoire que j'ai eu bien le temps d'avancer après une semaine de repos chez moi (ça aide, j'avoue) contrairement aux autres histoires (je m'excuse encore pour celles qui suivent mes autres écrits). Merci à vous et bonne lecture ! Bisous. Cette intro est assez courte mais rassurez-vous, les autres chapitres seront d'une autre taille ^^_

_Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient. Je ne tire aucun profit de ces écrits faits pour le plaisir._

Six heures du matin, un dimanche de mars. Maison de Steve.

Le réveil sonna sur la table de nuit. Un grognement de protestation se fit entendre d'un côté du lit alors que de l'autre, une main parvenait avec mal à atteindre le bouton d'arrêt, empêchant ainsi à l'autre occupant de protester contre cette heure si matinale.

Le brun avait beau avoir peu dormi cette semaine en raison d'une difficile affaire mais il ne pouvait résister à sa petite routine : marche et nage… avant de rejoindre son amour pour un délicieux câlin de réveil. Trois mois que sa maison avait un autre occupant, trois mois qu'il avait décidé de franchir ce pas… et il aimait ça ! Oh oui que c'était bon ces changements dans sa vie. Il ne pensait pas avoir cette grande chance un jour et là, les faits étaient bien là. Il n'était plus seul au quotidien. Il espérait vivement ne plus jamais l'être car vivre un bonheur pareil était exceptionnel.

A leur première rencontre, ils avaient manqué de peu de se tuer. Aujourd'hui, il était prêt à tuer quiconque tenterait d'attenter à la vie de l'amour de la sienne. A quiconque oserait toucher ne serait-ce qu'un cheveu de son compagnon. Depuis l'infection de ce dernier, il s'était fait cette promesse. Mais son attitude casse-cou est venue plusieurs fois en travers depuis… heureusement pour lui, l'homme ne lui en avait pas tenu rigueur car il était toujours là, presque deux ans après cette rencontre. Leur couple tenait bon et leur bonheur réjouissait leurs coéquipiers… tout d'abord surpris par leur annonce, ils avaient rapidement laissé la place à la joie pour leurs amis et Ohana. Peu leur importait ! Ils étaient heureux alors ils l'étaient pour eux ! Une réaction positive qui les avait rassuré et aidé à poursuivre leur histoire d'amour dans la sérénité et… non toujours autant de stress chez chacun. Même si l'acceptation était là, le danger régnait toujours au-dessus de leurs têtes et ils l'affrontaient chaque jour.

Mais ils s'étaient promis à eux-mêmes de ne jamais laisser le professionnel au privé, même si cela était difficile au début. Tout près de rompre plusieurs fois, des disputes hebdomadaires… c'était devenu presqu'une routine pour eux ! Mais jamais cela ne dura longtemps et ces deux âmes-sœurs finissaient toujours par se retrouver.

Steve était satisfait de cette vie et remerciait chaque jour le ciel de lui avoir offert un tel cadeau après toutes ces années de souffrance et de déchirures. Il avait un ange à ses côtés et il comptait bien ne pas le renvoyer au paradis.

Tout en ayant ces pensées, il s'était assis au bord du lit. Se tournait vers la fenêtre d'où un fin rayon de lumière provenait puis reporta son regard vers son amant. Observant amoureusement son visage détendu, ses lèvres légèrement étirées par un sourire, ses courts cheveux partant en bataille sur l'oreiller. Un moment de détente qu'il appréciait à sa juste valeur.

Autant il s'habituait bien à ses monologues permanents- ne prenant plus la peine parfois de le couper rien que pour entendre sa voix-, il adorait l'observer dans le silence de cette chambre. Si la perfection existait sur Terre, ce moment était presque au sommet de ce sentiment.

Il prit encore une bonne minute à le regarder avant de se décider à se lever pour se préparer à sa séance de sport. Un bon jogging par-dessus un caleçon de bain. Détendit ses bras au maximum offrant ainsi une vue qui en ferait baver plus d'une. Puis attrapa un tee-shirt pour l'enfiler. Reprit quelques secondes en faisant ce geste pour mater son amant dont le corps nu était partiellement découvert du drap posé sur lui.

Un tendre sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres quand il vit deux prunelles bleues embrumées de sommeil l'observer. Profita alors de cette occasion pour venir l'embrasser amoureusement. Un baiser tout en douceur qu'il n'aurait voulu interrompre s'il ne se tenait pas à ses petites habitudes.

Un second grognement de protestation se fit entendre quand il finit par s'écarter de ces lèvres charnues si délicieuses. Il se permit un petit rire avant de lui promettre de revenir au plus vite.

Le blond n'avait toujours pas décoché un mot, seuls quelques marmonnements étouffés par l'oreiller.

Si à ce moment les deux hommes s'étaient doutés de ce qui allait arriver ensuite, Steve serait bien resté à l'intérieur de sa villa. S'il avait vu la voiture noire garée au bout de l'allée, sa routine hebdomadaire aurait été abandonnée pour le câlin matinal. Avec des « si », on referait le monde. Mais ce dimanche matin n'était pas fait pour être chamboulé.

Tbc…

Je n'attends que vos reviews maintenant pour savoir si je continue ou non -) N'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis, je les lis toujours avec joie.

Bonne soirée et bises à vous tous !


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonsoir tout le monde ! Merci encore à tous et toutes pour vos reviews. C'est dingue à quel point vous me connaissez si bien ^^ alors voici le second chapitre de cette histoire. J'avoue avoir longuement hésité, sur le qui et sur ce qui allait se passer mais voilà, décision prise. Bonne lecture !_

Le soleil faisait lentement son apparition dans le ciel, offrant ses reflets orangés à la surface de l'eau turquoise. Tout était calme aux alentours quand le capitaine de corvette McGarrett partit faire son jogging habituel. Il profitait du paysage qu'il connaissait pourtant par cœur, se laissant emporter par ses foulées rapides. Appréciant le calme et la plénitude que lui offrait la nature hawaiienne. Repensant encore et encore aux événements de ces deux dernières années et aux changements positifs apportés dans sa vie.

Il ne connaissait pas de meilleur début de journée que celui-ci. La raison pour laquelle il aimait tant le dimanche enfin… quand il n'y avait pas d'affaires sur le feu. Et aujourd'hui il espérait bien que cela arrive, voulant enfin profiter de son amour et de la soirée surprise qu'il avait prévu rien que pour eux deux. Bien qu'ils ne vivent ensembles que depuis trois mois, leur relation vient d'atteindre une année cette semaine.

Le prétexte de Steve pour avoir attendu aussi longtemps ? Il l'avait justifié par le fait que c'était leur première relation homosexuelle à chacun et que les choses se fassent en douceur, afin que chacun ne soit pas déçu par la suite, et que leur relation amicale/amoureuse et professionnelle s'en retrouve sérieusement touchée. Leur relation était tellement difficile au début qu'il était convaincu d'avoir fait le bon choix.

Et au final aujourd'hui, il ne regrettait pas une seconde cette décision. Leur travail était toujours aussi efficace. Leurs relations avec leur entourage étaient plus fortes que jamais. Et leur amour… tout le monde les enviait. Désireux de connaître un amour aussi fort que le leur, qui n'apportait que du positif dans le quotidien.

Alors oui, ils avaient attendu… mais rentrer ensembles, se lever dans les bras l'un de l'autre tous les matins, profiter de tout ensembles sans craintes de l'avenir : voilà l'image de la perfection pour le brun. Et même si le blond venait déjà presque tous les jours à la villa avant cela, rien n'était équivalent à maintenant. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter un bonheur pareil ? Il ne cessait de se le demander chaque jour. Mais il était hors de question de le laisser s'enfuir. Et ce soir, il comptait bien franchir l'étape suivante en posant une certaine question à son petit-ami. Un mois qu'il s'y préparait. Un mois qu'il pesait les pour et les contre. Un mois qu'il s'imaginait toutes les réactions possibles.

Ce jour était enfin arrivé. En y repensant, il ressentit un léger frisson parcourir son corps tout en ressentant une pointe de soulagement. Un nouveau sourire étira ses lèvres. Oui cette journée allait être parfaite ! Et il ferait absolument tout pour qu'elle le reste !

Sept heures du matin. A l'intérieur de la villa.

Un grognement se fit entendre dans la chambre quand un nouveau bruit retentit dans la chambre. Cette fois beaucoup moins agréable que le réveil : la sonnerie de son portable et celui de Steve. Une seule pensée : leur dimanche était gâché.

Ouvrant péniblement les yeux, il tendit la main pour chercher son téléphone et décrocha, répondant d'une voix enrouée par le sommeil.

« Allo ? »

« Oui brah, désolé de te déranger de si bon matin mais… »

« Laisses-moi deviner : une nouvelle affaire ? »

« On peut rien te cacher. On nous attend le plus rapidement possible sur la scène de crime. Max y est déjà, Kono arrive. Charlie a été appelé aussi donc je crois qu'on en a pour un moment. »

« Génial ! » Dit-il d'un ton sarcastique.

« Ca me fait aussi plaisir qu'à toi brah mais bon tu connais la chanson ? Puis là apparemment c'est assez sérieux. Je n'en sais pas beaucoup plus pour l'instant mais ça a l'air important. Rendez-vous sur la plage principale d'Oahu. »

« Le travail est le travail ! Le repos vient après, je sais. Bon laisse-moi le temps de me préparer et de prévenir Steve et j'arrive ! »

« Ok brah ! A tout à l'heure ! »

« A toute ! »

Il raccrocha en soupirant de mécontentement. Tout ce qui leur fallait ! Il pensait enfin profiter d'une journée tranquille avec son homme tandis que Grace était chez sa mère. Mais le destin semblait en avoir décidé autrement. Il maudissait le ciel dans des situations pareilles. Pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Les criminels n'avaient-ils vraiment rien d'autre à faire que de déranger le sommeil des gens et leur repos ? Certes, ce n'était pas la première fois mais il espérait qu'en ce jour spécial- enfin avec un peu de retard- pour Steve et lui, ils feraient une exception. Bah non, comme toujours, leurs moments privilégiés étaient troublés.

Il se leva lentement, frottant longuement ses yeux avant de se mettre à bouger véritablement. Il s'empressa de prendre une douche, s'habilla rapidement puis descendit. Remercia Steve en pensée pour avoir eu l'idée de mettre la cafetière en route. Il s'en versa un tout en observant l'extérieur, espérant par la même occasion avoir une vue alléchante avant d'entamer cette journée.

Ne voyant rien, il se décida à partir d'un pas résigné. N'omettant pas de laisser un petit mot au brun afin qu'il les rejoigne sur la scène de crime. Il se doutait que l'autre homme était encore en pleine séance de « torture physique » comme il le qualifiait. Tant pis, pas de petit câlin matinal ! Pas de dernier baiser enflammé avant d'affronter la folie criminelle. Il sortit d'un pas lourd de la maison et monta dans sa Camaro, roulant à allure modérée vers la plage désignée par Chin. Ne remarquant pas qu'une voiture noire s'était dissimulée un peu plus loin. S'assurant ainsi qu'un des deux occupants de la villa avait bien quitté la demeure. Faisant esquisser un sourire sadique aux passagers du véhicule.

Huit heures du matin. A l'intérieur de la villa.

Le téléphone posé sur le comptoir de la cuisine se faisait entendre encore et encore dans la pièce. L'appelant semblait bien déterminé à joindre le propriétaire du cellulaire. Mais au bout de trois appels sans réponse en une demi-heure, il devait bien se faire une raison. Le Navy-Seal devait être sous la douche ou n'était toujours pas rentré de ses activités sportives. Il n'y eut donc pas de quatrième appel, seul un message laissé en supplément de celui posé sur le comptoir.

Les deux messages resteront bien sans réponse puisqu'avant que le beau brun ne puisse en prendre connaissance, il recevait une injection dans le cou sans qu'une seconde, il n'en ait conscience. Ne se méfiant pas une seconde de ce qui l'entourait. Pensant uniquement à retrouver les bras accueillants et chaleureux du petit blond nerveux. Sans qu'il ne puisse redouter un instant le destin qui l'attendait et l'endroit qui allait l'accueillir dans les heures à venir.

Tbc…

Oops, c'est encore court en fait ! Ca ne donne pas du tout le même effet d'un cahier à l'écran. Bon bref, j'espère que ça vous plaît toujours et si je dois continuer. N'hésitez pas dans vos reviews, j'apprécie toute remarque du moment qu'elle est bien justifiée. Même un simple « j'aime » ou « je n'aime pas du tout » me suffit. C'est toujours un plaisir de voir « nouveau message » dans ma boîte mail ^^

NathDW : oui en effet, ce n'est pas une super période pour moi en ce moment. J'essaye de me vider un peu la tête par l'écriture entre autres. Désolée d'apprendre que tu ne vas pas bien non plus.


	3. Chapter 3

_Merci pour les reviews. Vous pensiez que j'allais tout vous dire tout de suite ^^ ? C'est mal me connaître. Vos questions vont trouver leurs réponses ici… enfin j'espère ! Bonne lecture !_

Sur la plage d'Oahu. 7h45.

_« Pas de réponse ? »_

_« Non pas grave, je pense qu'il vient juste de rentrer. En attendant, qu'avons-nous ici ? »_

_« Andrew McAfee, 28ans, policier en formation au HPD. Retrouvé il y a une heure par un des maîtres-nageurs qui se rendait dans son poste de garde. Il a vu une forme sur la plage et s'en est approché, croyant simplement qu'il s'était endormi là mais bon… »_

_« Ok allons voir ça. »_

Seuls quelques curieux se trouvaient sur la plage, séparés par la bande jaune délimitant la zone. Max se trouvait près du corps, examinant chaque partie d'un air perplexe. Un agent de police recueillait le témoignage d'un autre homme tremblotant- le maître-nageur sans aucun doute, à en juger par sa tenue. Les trois agents du 5-0 passèrent la bande et vinrent rejoindre le légiste déjanté.

_« Salut Max. »_

_« Bonjour à vous chers collègues, enfin aussi bonne qu'elle pourrait être pour nous au contraire de ce jeune homme. »_

_« Que peux-tu nous apprendre de plus pour le moment ? »_

_« Oh pas grand-chose à vrai dire ! C'est difficile à juger pour l'instant. Pas de traces de lutte ni de strangulation. Et pourtant, à première vue en voyant l'ouverture de ses lèvres il serait mort d'asphyxie. Je pourrais en dire plus après l'autopsie je pense. »_

_« Ca ne pourrait pas être un simple baigneur qui aurait souffert d'une attaque ? »_

_« A en juger par ses vêtements et son âge, l'hypothèse est très faible. De plus j'ai remarqué ceci dans son cou. »_

Il fit signe à Danny et Chin de s'approcher de lui. La marque était petite mais on pouvait bien la distinguer.

_« Une piqure ? »_

_« Oui avec une seringue. Si c'était une simple bestiole comme une guêpe ou un moustique, la marque serait bien différente donc je suis à peu près sûr de ce que j'avance. »_

_« Et son collègue que peut-il nous dire ? »_

_« Je ne sais pas, il semblait tellement choqué. Je l'ai laissé digérer la triste nouvelle avant de m'occuper de notre homme. »_

A peine cette phrase terminée que Kono revenait vers eux, un carnet à la main.

_« Je viens d'interroger son collègue avec un peu de mal forcément vu la situation. Apparemment notre victime n'est- ou plutôt était- depuis seulement six mois chez eux. Il sortait tout juste de l'école de police. Un jeune homme timide mais très consciencieux et apprécié de ses collègues. Natif de l'île, il a emménagé il y a de cela trois mois avec son petit-ami. »_

_« Petit-ami ? » _Chin semblait surpris, sachant que la police hawaiienne n'était pas vraiment tolérante envers les homosexuels. Un point qui ne lui faisait pas regretter d'avoir intégré le 5-0.

_« Oui Monsieur McAfee était gay. Au début il ne voulait pas trop que ça se sache connaissant la réputation de la police d'ici. Mais ses collègues sont tombés sur eux un jour. Le secret était bien gardé entre eux car Andrew était selon lui un homme bien donc pas de raisons de le juger ni d'être mauvais avec lui. »_

_« Donc si on a bien affaire à un meurtre, la thèse de l'homophobie ne doit pas être écartée. Merci Kono. D'autres choses à voir ici ? »_

_« Non on peut y aller. Ils emmènent le corps à la morgue. On devrait prévenir sa famille et son petit-ami afin d'en savoir plus. »_

_« Ok je vais rappeler Steve pour le prévenir. C'est bizarre il ne m'a toujours pas rappelé. »_

_« Je te laisse faire. Kono je te laisse alerter les familles, nous on va voir Max. Et tenter de se renseigner encore plus sur ce Monsieur McAfee. »_

_« Au fait pourquoi nous appelle t-il ? Cela concerne directement leur police alors pourquoi nous ? »_

_« Dennings considère que c'est une bonne idée que nos deux unités collaborent sur cette affaire, vu que c'est un des leurs et qu'il existe un risque que le meurtrier soit parmi eux également. Puis vu le peu d'affaires qu'on a en ce moment… »_

_« Ok, ok je comprends mieux. Bon allons-y ! »_

Quelques minutes plus tard. Sur les routes hawaiiennes.

Le passage sur un dos d'âne suffit à réveiller le brun. Il ouvrit les yeux péniblement, sentant un mal de crâne le gagner peu à peu. Tout son corps était engourdi. Il ne comprenait absolument rien à ce qu'il se passait. Il tenta de bouger ses mains mais ces dernières étaient liées dans son dos, tout comme ses pieds attachés par une corde solide. Sa bouche était recouverte d'un scotch, dissimulant ainsi le moindre son qui pourrait en sortir.

Il regarda autour de lui, comprenant immédiatement la raison de son réveil. Il était à l'arrière d'une camionnette, posé à même le sol. Deux personnes discutaient près de lui. Il ne savait pas de quoi ils parlaient, ni ce qu'ils faisaient. Son esprit était beaucoup trop embrouillé à ce moment-là. Il tenta de se glisser vers la porte du fourgon, cherchant un quelconque moyen de bouger ou de savoir s'il pouvait s'enfuir… mais ses ravisseurs ne lui en laissèrent pas le temps.

Au second mouvement, un mouchoir imbibé de chloroforme recouvrit son nez l'assommant ainsi pour la deuxième fois de la journée. L'empêchant définitivement de prendre la fuite.

Neuf heures et demie. A la morgue.

_« Mais qu'est ce qui peut le retenir aussi longtemps ? C'est le dixième appel que je lui passe. »_

_« Peut-être un rendez-vous avec Dennings ou un dossier secret défense. »_

_« Oui mais même dans ce cas, il me prévient. Il m'envoie toujours un message écrit au moins. »_

_« Il a du oublier son portable, ça peut arriver. Bon si on remonte et qu'il n'est toujours pas là, tu pourras aller à la villa si tu veux. »_

_« J'espère ne pas avoir à le faire. Je vais essayer le fixe quand même. »_

_« Vous le ferez plus tard messieurs. J'ai quelque chose à vous dire ou plutôt à confirmer. »_

_« Vas-y dis-nous tout Max. »_

_« Ce cher Andrew est mort cette nuit entre quatre et six heures du matin. Apparemment pas sur la plage ni dans l'eau comme je n'ai pas trouvé d'eau salée dans son corps et ses vêtements ne sont pas imbibés d'eau. Juste le sable sur lequel il était couché. »_

_« Il est mort comment ? »_

_« Comme je vous l'avais dit, d'asphyxie. Ses dossiers médicaux n'indiquent pourtant aucun souci cardiaque ni respiratoire. Je ne trouve aucune trace d'un objet qui aurait pu l'étouffer, que ce soit un sac, une ceinture ou autre chose. C'est tout simplement incompréhensible. C'est la première fois que je vois ça depuis le temps que je suis ici. Et ça fait un bail pourtant. »_

_« Es-tu vraiment sûr… que ce soit un meurtre ? Un cas de ce genre ne serait pas inédit. »_

_« Pas d'alcoolémie. Un flic jeune dans ses habits civils, apparemment sans histoire ne demandant rien à personne retrouvé sur une plage au petit matin alors qu'il était mort depuis plusieurs heures ? Pour moi non, ce n'est pas normal. »_

_« Un suicide ? » _Demanda Chin.

_« Non plus. Ce qui confirme ma théorie c'est le fait qu'on lui ait transféré un produit par seringue et que son nez est irrité. Je dirais bien qu'on a utilisé du chloroforme pour l'endormir. S'il voulait vraiment se tuer, il n'aurait pas utilisé ces méthodes pour le faire. »_

_« Ok pas grand-chose à savoir pour l'instant. Merci Max. »_

_« A votre service Messieurs ! »_

Encore plus perplexes qu'en entrant, les deux hommes quittèrent la salle d'autopsie. Tout comme Max ils ne comprenaient absolument rien à ce qu'il se passait. Pourquoi ce jeune homme ? Quelle méthode plus cruelle que celles utilisées habituellement s'était servi le ou les tueurs ? Aucune logique ne résidait ici. Soupirant un grand coup, Danny suivit son coéquipier jusqu'aux ascenseurs tout en vérifiant son portable. Toujours aucun appel, ni du fixe ni du portable ni des locaux.

L'inquiétude monta encore plus chez le blond. Jamais son homme ne lui avait fait un coup pareil. Même quand il était parti au Japon retrouver sa mère, il l'avait prévenu d'une lettre.

Ils s'étaient promis depuis de toujours se prévenir, que ce soit par un petit mot ou un court texto. Mais là rien !

C'est donc avec une certaine impatience qu'il rejoignit leurs bureaux afin de continuer leur enquête et de vérifier si le brun était enfin arrivé. Quand ils y parvinrent et qu'ils virent Kono s'avancer vers eux l'air grave seule, le sentiment s'accroîtra chez le petit. Dans la situation actuelle, ils avaient vraiment de quoi s'inquiéter.

_« Je reviens de l'appartement d'Andrew et son fiancé. Il a reçu ceci… tout comme ses beaux-parents apparemment. »_

_« Quand ? »_

_« A huit heures. Quelqu'un est venu sonner chez eux. Quand ils ont ouvert il n'y avait personne. Juste… un paquet posé sur le palier. »_

_« Ils ont pu la regarder ? »_

_« Oui et je vous préviens … c'est terrible à regarder ! »_

Ils se dirigèrent ensembles vers le labo de Charlie afin que lui-même puisse analyser les vidéos données par les proches. Quand l'analyste les vit entrer, il leur adressa un petit sourire en voyant les mines sérieuses de ses collègues. Ce qui n'empêcha pas Chin de frôler son corps au passage, apposant une tendre caresse sur sa fesse discrètement puis s'installa à côté de lui tandis que Kono lui donnait les cassettes. Quelques secondes plus tard, les images apparurent sur l'écran d'ordinateur.

_« Oh putain de bordel de dieu ! »_

_« J'… j'arrive pas à y croire ! »_

_« C'est… c'est bien ce que je pense ? »_

_« Je… je crois oui ! McAfee a été enterré vivant et ses meurtries voulaient que ses proches le voient ! »_

Au même moment. Quelque part sur l'île.

_« C'est bon ? »_

_« Oui. Les trois sont revenus dont la fille avec les cassettes transmises. Ils n'ont aucune idée de ce qui va leur tomber dessus ! »_

_« Tant mieux ! Ca va rendre la surprise encore meilleure. Si seulement on pouvait voir leurs têtes ! »_

Plusieurs hommes se tenaient autour d'une boîte en verre, observant cet objet avec un sourire machiavélique. Ils avaient trouvé l'endroit parfait. Personne aux alentours, la nature à perte de vue. Après avoir sorti McAfee de son tombeau, ils n'avaient pas pris la peine de reboucher le trou. Ayant trouvé seulement quelques heures après la cible idéale à leur jeu sadique.

Vérifiant que tout était bien en place, ils placèrent le corps inanimé de leur nouvelle victime à l'intérieur du cercueil après avoir coupé ses liens. Vérifiant que le couvercle était bien clos et qu'aucun dégât n'avait été provoqué par la remontée, ils échangèrent un signe de tête satisfait avant de se placer autour du cercueil et d'y attacher les cordes permettant de descendre la boîte dans le trou. D'un mouvement parfaitement synchronisé, la boîte se retrouva soulevée du sol et placée six pieds sous Terre.

Une quantité impressionnante de ce matériau vint ensuite recouvrir un Navy-Seal toujours inconscient. Ne réalisant pas ainsi que le piège le plus cruel qui puisse existe se refermait lentement sur lui.

Tbc…

_*pars très, très loin d'ici. Kitty pas la peine de venir me chercher chez moi, tu ne me trouveras pas ^^. Ok je sors*_


	4. Chapter 4

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Oui j'assume totalement mon côté diabolique, c'est pour ça qu'on me lit ^^ Danny qui pique sa colère ? C'est étonnant de sa part ^^ Non je plaisante. Y aura un passage promis. Mais en attendant, voici la suite. Bisous à vous tous et bonne lecture !_

Dix-heures. Quelque part sur l'île.

Une sensation de mal-être envahit le brun au moment d'ouvrir les yeux. Sa tête le faisait extrêmement souffrir, la bouche un peu pâteuse et une nausée le gagnait. Aucune lumière ne filtrait.

Par instinct, il tâtonna autour de lui à la recherche d'un interrupteur. Rien… juste trois objets posés à côté de son corps. Des objets qu'il ne reconnut pas immédiatement : ils étaient de formes différentes, de textures totalement contraires et de poids variables. Premier point bizarre ! Une autre chose le stressa encore plus : l'espace où il se trouvait était réduit. Même très réduit. La surface sur laquelle il posa sa main était froide. Tout ce qu'il touchait était froid. Une peur sourde l'envahit soudainement. Et même si une petite hypothèse s'infiltrait lentement dans son esprit, il ne voulait pas y croire. Elle l'effrayait trop !

Ses mains se mirent à trembler intensément au moment de saisir le premier objet qu'il savait maintenant être une lampe-torche. La prenant entre ses mains, il mit encore plusieurs secondes avant de parvenir à l'allumer. Une goutte de sueur coula le long de son échine malgré le froid qu'il ressentait. Quand on l'a plongé dans l'inconscience, il n'avait que ses vêtements de sport sur lui. Apparemment, on avait eu pitié de lui car une veste polaire se trouvait à présent sur ses épaules. Malgré tout, il était frigorifié : était-ce la peur ou le confinement dans lequel il était qui lui faisait ressentir ça ? C'était le dernier de ses soucis.

Quand la lumière se fit, il put confirmer ses plus grandes craintes. Regardant tout autour de lui, remarquant l'amont de terre qui le couvrait de tous côtés sans qu'elle ne le touche, ces parois de verre brunies par le contact crée. Si c'était encore possible, ses tremblements redoublèrent d'intensité à cette simple vision.

Il n'osait même plus braquer sa lampe sur les deux autres objets près de lui. Le premier semblait être un magnétophone- à quoi ça pourrait lui servir ? Il lui faudrait plus d'une cassette pour exprimer tout ce qu'il voulait dire. Le second objet était le pire. Il ne l'avait pas reconnu immédiatement mais là il en était sûr : cet objet était un moyen d'ôter sa vie. D'écourter la terrible souffrance qu'il- il l'imaginait bien- allait vivre dans les minutes ou heures à venir. Il ne savait pas s'il devait se réjouir ou en pleurer.

A cet instant, une seule chose lui vint en tête : sa vie allait s'arrêter ici, sans qu'il n'ait l'occasion de se battre. Sans pouvoir se défendre une seule seconde. Il allait rejoindre son père et ses grands-parents beaucoup trop tôt. Trop vite. Trop injustement. Laissant derrière lui ceux qu'il avait aimés, apprécié et côtoyé ces deux dernières années. Et son Danno… son Danno. Comment allait-il réagir ? Le retrouverait-il ou pas ? Son visage s'imprimait dans son esprit et ne le quittait plus.

Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça, ce n'était pas possible. Le blond ne méritait pas cela. Il l'avait déjà fait souffrir au début de leur collaboration quand il fut blessé plusieurs fois par sa faute ou par des mots qu'il ne pensait pas lors de leurs quelques disputes… non il ne pouvait subir cette nouvelle épreuve.

Sa motivation revint alors, se disant qu'il y avait bien un moyen de sortir de là, même si ça devait lui prendre du temps. Même si des risques importants se présentaient à lui. Même si… Il se mit à frapper dans le verre, voulant tester la résistance de cette boîte. Cherchant une possible cassure qui lui donnerait ce véritable espoir de pouvoir s'échapper.

Il frappa encore. Et encore. Et encore… Pas même un « crac ». Rien. Juste le bruit de son poing se répercutant sur la surface.

Il y mit ses deux poings, répétant le geste avec fureur, rage et désespoir. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, des larmes coulèrent librement sur ses joues tandis que de sa bouche, une série d'hurlements s'échappa. Prenant réellement conscience de l'ampleur du drame qu'il vivait. Des hurlements inhumains qui firent s'envoler les oiseaux à la surface.

Et comme s'il l'avait entendu aussi, un petit blond ressentit un immense frisson le parcourir.

Tbc…

Oups, vous trouvez ça court ? Bon ? Mauvais ? Dois-je aller me cacher ? Car honnêtement je ne suis pas des plus satisfaites de ce chapitre. J'espère juste ne pas vous avoir déçu *attends les coups de bâton*.

Et dites-vous que si c'est court, le chapitre suivant arrivera encore plus vite…


	5. Chapter 5

_Et comme promis, voici le chapitre 5 aussi vite que j'ai pu. En tout cas, vraiment merci pour vos reviews. Je suis contente si vous trouvez que j'ai bien retranscrit les émotions de Steve. Je sais oui c'était court mais j'ai longtemps hésité à ajouter la partie Danny. J'ai trouvé que c'était mieux, non ? Sinon désolée vraiment ! _

_Ps : ah oui j'ai intégré un mini cross-over ici. Il est tout, tout petit mais je ne pouvais passer à côté ^^_

Dix heures. QG du 5.0.

L'équipe était encore sous le choc des images qu'ils avaient visualisé. La vidéo- qui durait deux heures- montrait le calvaire vécu par le jeune policier. Evidemment, les meurtriers avaient placé une caméra à l'intérieur du cercueil et mise en route seulement au moment où McAfee fut enfermé. Aucun indice donc sur ses kidnappeurs ! Tout était donc bien programmé et calculé.

D'après Charlie, la caméra s'était déclenchée quand la victime avait allumé la lampe-torche présente à ses côtés. Un système ingénieux dont il cherchait encore le mode de fonctionnement en ce moment.

Quant aux images, elles étaient belles et bien insoutenables à regarder, chacun retenant avec peine une nausée soudaine. On pouvait nettement distinguer le policier entrer dans une panique totale. Ils ne purent rater les mouvements de son visage de gauche à droite, en haut et devant lui. Plus d'une fois l'homme amena l'arme au niveau de son menton et plus d'une fois il se ravisa. Ses larmes s'étaient écoulées en un flot continu sur ses traits fins. Ne s'arrêtant- tout comme ses cris à l'aide- qu'à l'instant où il ferma les yeux.

Au bout de cinq minutes d'un plan fixe sur son corps, le film s'arrêta net… tout comme la vie d'Andrew. Kono- même si elle ne connaissait pas le « bleu »- retint difficilement quelques larmes.

A présent, Danny et les cousins attendaient la progression de l'autopsie de Max tout en approfondissant leurs recherches sur leur confrère. Un homme de son âge en bonne santé aurait tenu plus longtemps sous la Terre, non ?

Même s'ils ressentaient un certain soulagement à l'idée que son calvaire n'avait pas duré « très » longtemps, ils ne voulaient rien laisser passer. Tout était bon à prendre, surtout au cas où ces personnes seraient ou seront des récidivistes dans ce jeu cruel et terriblement sadique.

Si la vidéo avait été déposée peu après la mort présumée du policier, cela signifiait qu'aucune miette du « spectacle » ne fut manquée. Les faisant se demander s'il existait encore des personnes saines d'esprit sur cette île, même en ce monde. Ils n'avaient jamais vu ça de leur vie. Que ce soit au 5.0 ou leurs anciens postes de police, aucun d'eux n'avait fait face à une telle histoire. Un acte aussi inhumain ne pouvait exister, si ? Malheureusement, ils avaient un cadavre aujourd'hui pour l'affirmer.

Les autres questions qui venaient naturellement : Crime homophobe ou simple jeu ? Vengeance ou acte totalement sadique ? Tout en vérifiant une nouvelle fois son écran de téléphone, Danny se les posait.

A l'évocation du mot « vengeance », un tilt se fit dans son esprit. Le renvoyant ainsi plusieurs années en arrière, à l'époque où il était lieutenant de police à New-York.

Une histoire sordide que son collègue, Danny Messer, leur avait raconté quand ça avait eu lieu. Cousin germain du petit-ami de la victime, il avait passé de très longues minutes au téléphone avec lui, tentant de le rassurer et de le consoler. Tentant de trouver les mots justes pour adoucir l'horreur de l'épreuve qu'ils vivaient. Il s'en souvenait parfaitement puisque ce soir-là, Rachel et lui étaient invités chez Danny et son compagnon Don. Il osait à peine imaginer ce qu'avaient vécu ces deux hommes. Comment pouvait-on surmonter une telle histoire ? Cela semblait impossible.

Il les avait rencontrés deux ans après lors du mariage de ses deux collègues. Au moment de monter dans l'ascenseur, il avait vu les deux hommes se tenir fermement par la main. Ne se lâchant pas une seconde de toute la montée. L'amour entre eux était une évidence. Avait-il aidé ce Nick à survivre sous cet amas de terre ? Il en avait bien l'impression.

En se remémorant cette anecdote, il ne put s'empêcher de le comparer à l'affaire McAfee. Même méthode employée- type de cercueil, la victime filmée, son épreuve montrée à ses proches. Se pourrait-il que les deux affaires aient un lien ? Ou les meurtriers s'en sont-ils simplement inspirés pour faire subir ce jeu sadique à l'agent ? La seconde hypothèse semblait la plus probable. Mais si le premier « enterrement » s'était fait par vengeance, le second restait une intrigue pour l'instant. Homophobie ? Vengeance ? Jeu ? Tout était possible.

Il fit donc des recherches sur son ordinateur, tapant d'abord dans le moteur de recherche Google le nom de Nick Stokes. Immédiatement, plusieurs réponses s'affichèrent.

Articles de journaux, ses affaires traitées les plus célèbres, l'annonce de son mariage, son kidnapping qui avait fait les gros titres de l'Etat à l'époque : tout le monde pouvait avoir connaissance de ces informations, de nombreux détails étant donnés. Les journalistes n'avaient donc aucun respect envers les gens ? Comme pour de nombreuses affaires, cela se confirmait.

Relevant les yeux vers la télévision, il vit que l'affaire faisait déjà grand bruit sur l'île. Les interviews/témoignages se multipliaient. Des plus fous- un clochard aurait vu des extraterrestres déposer le corps sur la plage- aux plus sérieux- celui du collègue de McAfee, tout y passait. Secouant la tête, il reprit son activité.

En étendant ses recherches à « enterré vivant », le même nom revint mais aucune autre affaire connue.

Soupirant une énième fois, il laissa tomber ses recherches et se détendit sur sa chaise. Une nouvelle fois, il regarda son écran de téléphone. Toujours rien. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Mais que pouvait bien faire son beau brun ? Il se moquait de lui, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Ah ce qui est sûr c'est qu'il l'entendrait parler une fois qu'il serait revenu d'il ne sait où.

Tentant de penser à autre chose, il se leva et quitta son bureau afin de voir ce que faisaient les cousins. Au moment où il franchit la porte, un grand frisson le parcourut des pieds à la tête. Un frisson inquiétant, du genre qu'il ressentait quand on osait s'attaquer à ses proches.

Se pourrait-il… cela expliquerait… non, non, non il ne voulait pas y croire. Ce frisson signifiait autre chose. Oui, personne n'était en danger et certainement pas Steve. Mais au second ressenti, il ne pouvait plus ignorer ce qui se présentait à lui. Steve était en danger et il ne savait pas encore pourquoi.

_Dix-heures vingt-cinq. Un bâtiment désaffecté de l'île._

_« C'est bon, ils sont à point ? »_

_« Il semblerait oui. On va pouvoir passer à l'étape suivante. Le système est bien au point ? »_

_« C'est le même que j'utilise ici. Dans quelques minutes, ils ne louperont plus rien du spectacle. »_

_« Parfait ! On peut envoyer ! »_

De nouveau, ils échangèrent un sourire satisfait. Les trois personnes présentes dans la pièce quittèrent les moniteurs des yeux, observant le quatrième quitter le bâtiment en direction du QG du 5.0. Puis assez vite, ils reprirent leurs occupations. Prenant un plaisir non dissimulé à regarder le Navy-Seal souffrir sous leurs yeux.

_Vingt minutes plus tard. QG du 5.0._

_« Je viens de trouver ça dans les dossiers médicaux de notre victime. Apparemment, il aurait consulté un médecin deux jours pour des problèmes respiratoires. Il n'a prévenu personne de cette consultation, pas même son petit-ami. Pourquoi ? »_

_« Peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas inquiéter son entourage. Ce qui serait normal quand on ne sait pas ce qui se passe. »_

_« Possible. Quelqu'un devrait interroger le médecin je pense pour en savoir plus. »_

_« Je m'en charge. Au fait, vous n'avez pas remarqué quelque chose de bizarre pendant l'interview de son collègue ? »_

_« Ah toi aussi ? Je ne suis pas profiler c'est sûr mais… il semblait… plus nerveux qu'affligé. Je me trompe très certainement mais faudra sûrement surveiller ce mec. On ne sait jamais ! »_

_« Des fois je me dis que Lori aurait été utile dans ce genre d'affaires ! »_

_« Tu parles d'une fille qui en six mois ici n'a même pas compris pour Steve et moi ? Tu parles d'une super profileuse, Chin. »_

_« Je plaisantais. »_

Les cousins tentaient comme ils pouvaient de détendre un peu l'atmosphère, voyant à quel point le blond était stressé. Tentant de le faire se concentrer sur l'affaire, même si l'inquiétude du blond se répercutait peu à peu sur eux. Il est vrai que l'absence du brun sans explications était une nouveauté. Mais que faire en attendant ? Rien. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire de plus.

Au moment où Kono allait se rendre au poste de police, Charlie fit son entrée dans les bureaux un paquet à la main.

Il sortait prendre l'air deux minutes après avoir visionné longuement les images de la victime emprisonnée quand il découvrit le paquet déposé au pas de la porte.

Pas d'adresse, pas d'expéditeur ni d'affranchissement. Le paquet était petit et léger. Aucun signe d'une menace quelconque.

Après une dernière vérification, Danny se décida à l'ouvrir. D'une main tremblante il en extrayait le contenu : une clé USB et un bout de papier où était inscrit un lien Internet.

Tous se regardèrent sans bien comprendre ce que ça signifiait. Que voulait dire tout ça ? Quels étaient les contenus cachés derrière ces liens ?

Sans attendre, Chin tapa l'adresse indiquée tandis que Kono partit insérer la clé USB dans l'unité centrale de l'ordinateur principal. Quelques secondes suffirent pour que la vidéo extraite de la clé apparaisse sur les écrans. Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre.

Kono étouffa avec peine un cri les mains plaquées sur sa bouche. Chin ferma les yeux durant plusieurs secondes, espérant que ceci ne soit pas réel. Charlie fit entrelacer leurs doigts, apportant du mieux qu'il pouvait son soutien à son homme.

Et Danny… ce dernier s'était figé sur place. Fixant l'écran les yeux agrandis comme des soucoupes. Sa bouche s'ouvrant/se fermant comme celle d'un poisson. Incrédulité. Tentative de se dire que rien de ceci n'était réel. Chancellement du corps. Redressement. Secousse de la tête plusieurs fois. Fermeture des yeux. Réouverture deux secondes après. Tentative cette fois d'ignorer le son qu'il entendait.

Mais les faits étaient bien là. Acceptation. Nausée. Repas rejeté au fond d'une corbeille en papier en plusieurs fois.

Le blond ne savait pas ce qui était le pire à ce moment : les images de son homme dans la même situation que la première victime ? Ou les hurlements inhumains qu'il entendait encore dans sa tête, même après l'arrêt de la vidéo ?

Sans dire un mot aux autres, il partit s'enfermer dans son bureau. Le visionnage de l'image en direct de Steve fut interrompu par les cris de rage et les bruits d'objets balancés dans la petite pièce.

Tbc…

_*reviens en courant* euh j'espère que cette suite vous a plu. Je tiens beaucoup à vos avis- même s'ils doivent être négatifs, du moment que c'est justifié je vous encourage vivement à m'en laisser. J'aime savoir ce que vous en pensez, c'est ce qui m'incite à continuer à écrire donc encore merci à vous tous, même si vous n'êtes que de passage sur ce texte -). Bon ok je me tais. Il est tard et je commence à dire n'importe quoi. *repars très vite*_

_Ps : quelqu'un a vu Hunger Games 2 ? Vaut-il le détour ? Merci de vos réponses._


	6. Chapter 6

_Bonsoir, bonsoir ! D'abord je m'excuse pour l'attente mais j'ai eu deux semaines bien chargées entre une collègue en arrêt maladie, Noël qui approche (commerce oblige, c'est la cohue), réunions de famille puis plus tristement, deux anniversaires que je n'aurai pas voulu avoir à me remémorer. Donc vous vous doutez pas le temps ni le moral de me remettre sur la réécriture. Et je tenais vraiment à ce que ce chapitre soit totalement satisfaisant à mes yeux et pour vous vu son importance. Ah oui dernière note : je ne prends pas du tout en compte le dernier épisode de la saison 3 et donc la saison 4 donc aucun spoiler ni autres faits._

_Bon assez parlé, voici le chapitre 6. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. _

Il fallut un bon quart d'heure à Danny avant qu'il ne retrouve son calme. Après avoir littéralement retourné son bureau sous le coup de la colère, les sanglots envahirent ses joues sans s'arrêter et pour cause : son appréhension du jour s'était confirmée en quelques secondes de la plus terrible des manières.

Après McAfee, son homme se trouvait à son tour sous un amas de terre… seul… entouré de quatre plaques de verre… sans grandes possibilités de sortir. Ses cris, ses sanglots, son visage ravagé de douleur… se croyant définitivement isolé de ce monde… condamné à mourir seul.

C'était tout simplement… il n'avait même pas de mots pour définir exactement ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment. Ce qu'il devait faire maintenant. Pleurer encore ? Hurler encore ? Dévaster tous les bureaux du QG ? Se défouler sur quelqu'un d'autre ? Non cela ne servait à rien ! Aucune de ces solutions n'était utile pour Steve mais il se sentait incapable d'agir autrement à cet instant. Un trop plein d'émotions fortes l'envahissait.

La première : la peur. Peur pour la vie de son homme. Peur de ne plus jamais le revoir. De ne pas le retrouver. De le voir mourir sous ses yeux… non ce n'était pas de la peur. Cela ressemblait à un film d'horreur, lui rappelant aussi ce film de Tarantino où l'héroïne se retrouvait une partie du film dans la même situation que Steve. Puis bien évidemment à cet homme de Las Vegas.

La seconde : de la fureur. De la rage. De la haine contre les personnes dont il ne connaissait pas les identités encore et qui avaient mis en place cet acte sadique. Jamais il n'en avait ressenti autant, même contre ceux qui avaient enlevé sa fille l'année dernière. Dans ce cas, il savait sa fille vivante et avait pu lui parler. Ici, il ne pouvait même pas rassurer le brun. Lui parler pour le calmer. Pour l'empêcher de baisser les bras. De se battre pour lui, son Ohana, Grace, Mary… non ce droit lui était enlevé, ce qui rajoutait encore à son immense colère.

Et la troisième- la pire : la culpabilité. Coupable de ne pas être resté plus tard au lit. Coupable de ne pas l'avoir attendu. Coupable d'en avoir voulu à son amant alors qu'en réalité il ne faisait rien de mal. Coupable de ne pas avoir servi de backup quand il fallait, où il fallait, comme il fallait. Coupable de ne rien pouvoir faire. Coupable d'être ici à l'air libre alors que son homme se trouvait six pieds sous terre. Et enfin : coupable d'être ici à ruminer et passer sa colère sur ce qui lui passait sous la main au lieu d'aider les cousins à retrouver Steve le plus vite possible.

Car oui, ils allaient le retrouver. Il ne savait pas encore comment ni s'ils y arriveraient… Non Danny, non ne penses pas comme ça. Il existait un moyen. Tout problème a une solution c'est bien connu ? Il leur suffirait d'interroger les témoins, le policier qui les intriguait tant tout à l'heure, d'observer les images encore et encore au cas où quelque chose leur sauterait aux yeux…

Mais même si ces moyens se révélaient efficaces, le temps leur était compté. Car malgré son entraînement à la Navy et sa grande santé au niveau respiratoire, Steve restait un humain. Et un humain s'arrêtait de respirer dû au manque d'oxygène. Ils étaient très limités.

A nouveau, il repensa à Nick Stokes. A « espérer » qu'ils aient utilisé le même mode opératoire, un tuyau d'air le reliait à la terre ferme ainsi qu'une aération du cercueil… son visage se figea soudain de dégoût. Les scientifiques l'avaient retrouvé une arme sous la tempe, ce qui apparemment aurait rendu hystérique son petit-ami Greg et donné de nombreux cauchemars également. A cette pensée, le dernier objet encore en place sur le bureau vint rejoindre les autres sur le sol. Un nouveau cri de frustration s'échappa de son gosier tandis qu'il se prenait la tête à deux mains.

Douze heures. Douze heures avaient été nécessaires pour le sortir de là, le temps estimé par un des leurs écoulé. A quelques secondes près, cet homme serait mort. A quelques secondes près, ils auraient retrouvé soit un cadavre à la tête en bouillie soit un homme asphyxié.

Connaître ces deux possibilités lui flanquait une peur monumentale. Il ne pourrait jamais se remettre, il ne pourrait jamais affronter la vie sans le brun. Comment le pourrait-il, en se sachant si près de le sauver ? En sachant que rien n'était impossible et qu'ils n'avaient pu le garder en vie ?

Cependant, il connaissait suffisamment son Seal pour savoir qu'il ne craquerait pas avec l'arme. Il tenterait le tout pour le tout. Face à la bombe qui menaçait d'ôter leurs deux vies, il ne l'avait pas laissé tomber alors pourquoi le ferait-il aujourd'hui ?

Certes les situations étaient incomparables mais le résultat risquait d'être le même : la bombe risquait d'exploser, il risquait de mourir avec Steve. Si Steve mourait aujourd'hui… c'est à l'intérieur qu'il mourrait. Il aurait encore sa fille, son Ohana. Mais rien ni personne ne pourrait remplacer Steve. Il était le seul et l'unique. La seule personne en qui il voue une confiance totale et qu'il aime tout autant que Grace. C'est son âme sœur, il n'osait concevoir sa vie sans lui. Il ne devait pas mourir, pas aujourd'hui, pas aussi tôt.

Sa fille justement… si le pire arrivait comment trouverait-il le courage de le lui annoncer ? Comment lui dire que son beau-père ne reviendrait jamais à la villa ? Sa fille était très mature pour son âge certes, mais quelle que soit la perte la douleur reste la même.

Non Danny arrêtes de penser à ça ! Penses au positif ! Vous allez retrouver Steve par n'importe quel moyen ! Il le faut, il le faut ! Mais comment ?

Ils n'avaient rien hormis cette vidéo. Et parcourir la liste des ennemis de Steve prendrait trop de temps. Pas la peine de se le cacher : la liste était longue ! Et ces personnes presqu'impossibles à retrouver ! Hormis Wo Fat très bien gardé et pas en état de s'enfuir, les autres se faisaient discrets.

Soupirant de découragement, il se passa les deux mains sur le visage avant de le poser sur le bureau. Encore une fois, il laissa échapper un cri frustré. Son esprit repartit trois jours auparavant, quand il avait découvert quelque chose qui pourrait bien changer sa vie et celle de son amour quand ils l'auront sorti. Car bien sûr, ils allaient le retrouver. Ils allaient le retrouver. Rien ne pourrait l'empêcher…

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne fit même pas attention à la porte qui s'ouvrait mais finit par entendre quelqu'un s'approcher doucement de lui.

_« Si c'est pour me faire des reproches Chin, ce n'est vraiment, VRAIMENT pas le moment ! »_

Ce dernier ne se démonta pas et s'approcha de son ami, posant une main sur son épaule.

_« Je n'ai rien à te reprocher brah. Si c'était Charlie dans cette situation, j'en aurai fait autant que toi ! »_

Doucement, le blond releva son visage marqué par les larmes et la détresse. Son coéquipier ne le manqua pas et serra un peu plus son épaule en signe de réconfort.

_« Du nouveau ? »_

_« On a vérifié les deux liens. Ce que tu as vu n'étaient pas des images en direct. Comme pour McAfee, ils voulaient qu'on ne rate rien du spectacle. »_

_« Et le second lien ? »_

_« Ce sont les images de Steve… en direct ! Une seconde lumière se met en route à chaque fois qu'on clique sur le site. L'image s'arrête au bout d'un moment puis reprend quand on reclique. »_

_« Comme pour Nick. »_

_« Qui ? »_

_« Tu sais le policier dont je vous ai parlé tout à l'heure ? Ils utilisaient exactement le même système pour transmettre les images à son équipe. Un lien Internet, un clic pour allumer la caméra et une autre lumière. Bref… de quoi rendre fou toute personne dans cette situation ! Et s'ils se sont bien inspirés de cette affaire- et je l'espère vivement- un système d'aération l'aide à respirer nous donnant… un peu plus de temps pour le trouver. Enfin bon… »_

Il détourna ses yeux de Chin pour regarder autour de lui, voyant Kono s'affairer à la table de contrôle. De là où il était assis, il distinguait légèrement les images de Steve allongé dans sa boîte infernale. Les images précédentes le hantaient encore. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé voir Steve ainsi. Il s'était dit qu'un Seal était entraîné à subir les pires tortures, les pires situations. Que rien- ou presque- ne pouvait ébranler son courage et sa force mentale comme physique. Ces images prouvaient bien qu'il n'était qu'un humain après tout. Que face au pire, il redevenait l'homme fragile et sentimental qu'il avait si rarement l'occasion de voir. Cette vision ne le quitterait jamais.

Secouant la tête, il tenta de passer à autre chose quelques secondes avant de reprendre la parole.

_« T'as eu Dennings ? »_

_« Oui et bien entendu, il nous a dit de nous concentrer entièrement sur Steve. Le HPD travaillera avec nous, bien sûr. Charlie s'occupe de la vidéo, on se relayera au fur et à mesure. Kono part voir le médecin de McAfee et on ira voir son coéquipier ensuite. Max continue l'autopsie, il nous en dira un peu plus par la suite. Ah aussi tu m'y fais penser : les premières images ont été prises à dix heures. »_

_« Ok, ok. »_

Si selon ses suppositions ils s'étaient inspirés de l'histoire du scientifique, cela voulait dire moins un peu plus d'onze heures avant que Steve commence à ressentir le manque d'oxygène, entraînant lentement vers une mort atroce…

En tant que second, il savait que c'était à lui que revenait la gestion de l'enquête mais même si le besoin de retrouver Steve le plus vite possible dominait absolument tout, ses idées n'étaient pas encore assez claires pour gérer tout cela et ça Chin le comprenait parfaitement. Il décida alors de prendre les choses en main, donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule du blond autant pour le réconforter que pour l'encourager à le suivre puis sortit de la pièce.

Voyant son collègue sortir, Danny retrouva la motivation et le suivit rapidement autour de la table de contrôle.

Sans un mot, Kono le prit dans ses bras pour le serrer contre elle, tentant de retenir ses larmes en voyant l'autre homme dans un tel état de détresse. Même si les cousins tentaient de rester calmes pour le bien-être des deux hommes, le choc avait été très rude pour eux aussi. C'était leur chef et ami à eux aussi, il était donc impossible de ne pas être affecté.

Rapidement, ils relâchèrent leur étreinte se permettant un très léger sourire puis se concentrèrent à nouveau sur les images. Après un dernier coup d'œil, Kono partit faire les interrogatoires.

Danny ne parvenait pas à quitter les images des yeux. Devant lui le brun ne présentait plus l'image de désespoir vue précédemment. Il semblait un peu plus calme, sans difficultés respiratoires- semblant ainsi prouver que ces malades s'étaient totalement inspirés de l'affaire de Vegas. Il ne cessait de regarder autour de lui, relevant son regard vers le dessus puis de gauche à droite, devant lui. Il semblait triturer quelque chose que ses coéquipiers ne pouvaient encore distinguer. Il faisait penser à un enfant perdu, cherchant désespérément ses parents.

La comparaison était la bonne, sauf que lui était un adulte et cherchait par tous les moyens à s'en sortir et de l'aide.

L'image s'arrêta et une page Internet leur indiquait de cliquer à nouveau sur le lien pour le remettre en route. Ce qu'ils firent, fermant les yeux quelques secondes avant d'affronter à nouveau la terrible réalité.

Les yeux de chacun s'ouvrirent encore comme des soucoupes quand ils virent ce que Steve tenait dans ses mains : une arme.

Tbc…

_*oooooouuuupppssss retourne me cacher derrière mon gros chien* désolée je ne me voyais vraiment pas couper ailleurs et à cette heure-ci, mon esprit sadique parle pour moi ^^ Pas de point de vue de Steve dans ce chapitre je le sais bien mais je voulais surtout me concentrer sur les réactions des trois loulous. _

_Bon ok je me tais *déjà sortie* bonne journée, soirée, week-end, semaine à tous. Ah oui je ne posterai pas avant le 21. J'ai un autre texte qui n'a absolument rien à voir avec ceci à rendre pour le 20. Donc oui il va falloir attendre un peu mais au moins vous êtes prévenus -) Bisous à vous tous et encore un grand merci pour me suivre encore et encore depuis deux ans et moins pour certaines -)_


End file.
